


In His Heart

by reyrocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oikawa works at Starbucks, Suga has a pet bird, Tooth Rotting Fluff, daisuga - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, seriously though, there are dogs mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyrocks/pseuds/reyrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga got a Tinder by Oikawa's suggestion, not thinking anything of it, but he ends up meeting Mr. Perfect but doesn't want to meet up because man, he could be a serial killer but there's dogs in his profile picture he looks so pure, fuck, what do I do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on fanfiction under reyrocks  
> Please enjoy!

Sugawara Koushi sighed as he threw down his pen.  It was winter break, but home was a four hour train ride away and his parents were vacationing somewhere in the Caribbean without him, so he opted to stay on campus during break.  He looked down at his notebook full of illegible handwriting and doodles.  He was trying to think of something to write just for fun.  Suga was a Japanese major with a concentration in creative writing.  He really just wanted to write and publish books independently, but his parents insisted that he attend college and get a full education.  Not that a BA in Japanese would decide whether or not something he wrote would get published.

He was going through a major episode of writers block right now and Suga was fed up.  He had been sitting at his desk for over an hour and had nothing on the page except some shitty drawings and a few ideas he brainstormed, but he wasn’t happy with any of them.  If he could just put some intellectual words on this damn paper…

“Sugaaaa!” said the voice from across the room.  It was followed by a crumpled up paper ball to his head.  “You’re making that scary face again!”

“What face?” Suga asked.

“The one where you’re concentrating too hard and your brain is about to explode.”

The voice belonged to his roommate, Oikawa Tooru.  To the public eye, Oikawa was the typical, cocky, flirtatious college guy that all the girls fawned over.  He was seen at all the best social events and was a part of the honors college.  He was blessed with naturally good looks, smarts, and athletic ability.  He was vice captain of their college’s boys volleyball team, despite being in his second year.  He played the same position as Suga, setter, and was a part of the starting lineup.  Not that Suga held it against him or anything; he was too nice to think ill of his roommate.   Sure he was a bit envious at times, but he still got his chance to play at times. 

If one were to get to know Oikawa, like Suga had from living with him, they would come to realize that Oikawa was in fact a giant nerd and also a great friend.  He could sit in his room and watch alien documentaries for hours on end, take two tabs of acid, a few shots, and then get up the next day for an 8 AM class and ace a test.  Suga experienced this first hand, mind you.  He also had a lot of insecurities, but he always came through somehow.  Suga could truly call him a friend he could count on.  Even if he tended to whine and act like a child; Suga wasn’t called ‘team mom’ in high school for nothing.

“Let’s go play volleyball, Suga!” Oikawa said, his eyes gleaming.

“Sure, might as well.  It’s not like I’m getting anything written like this.”  Suga got up and grabbed his volleyball bag and the two setters headed for the gym.  Along the way, the made friendly chit chat.

“You know Suga, it’s only a week into winter break and I’m pretty sure you haven’t done much more than sit at your desk and attempt to write something.

“Yeah, you’re not wrong there.”  Aside from volleyball, Suga didn’t really have any other hobbies he enjoyed.  The only person he really hung out with was Oikawa; none of his friends from high school came to his university and he never really made any close friends outside of the team with his schedule.  He had his pet parakeet, Peaches, if that counts.  He didn’t mind though.  Oikawa always made time to hang out with him despite being the most popular guy in their class.

“You know what you need?” Oikawa said.

“Some friends other than you?”

“I am an amazing friend, thank you very much, but I had something else in mind.”

“Like what?”

“A boyfriend!”

“Oh, uh…”

“Come on, Suga, this university is huge!  There’s gotta be someone here compatible for you!”

Suga didn’t keep it a secret that he liked guys.   He actually considered himself bi with a preference for boys.  He and Oikawa had gone to a party last semester and the two of them had gotten completely wasted.  Suga had made out with just about every girl and guy there and ended up with a piercing hangover and a few numbers he didn’t have before.  One guy even tried to make connections after that night, but Suga wasn’t interested and found the guy to be overbearing and creepy.  He didn’t leave their apartment accept for class for over a month after that.

“We’ll make sure it’s a nice person and you’re both sober for the first date this time!” Oikawa beamed.

Suga laughed.  “Ok, sure, but how do you expect me to meet someone?  I’m not nearly as popular as you.  I don’t know that many people.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of Tinder?”

“Of what?”

“Tinder.  It’s a dating app and it’s super easy to meet people!”

“You have one?” Suga questioned.

“Yeah, I haven’t actually met up with anyone yet.  I like messing with the girls on there.”

“That’s cruel, Oikawa!” Suga put his hand over his heart.

Oikawa pouted and crossed his arms.  “Listen, all the girls on there are dumb bitches that fall for anything.  And I have to do something while I wait for the cute boys to reply back.  None of them respond to my messages!”

“Well that’s reassuring,” Suga giggled.

“Here, give me your phone.”  Suga obliged and handed it over.  Oikawa fiddled around with the app store and downloaded the Tinder app and handed it back.  “Now you just connect it to your FaceBook and change you preferences and you’re good to go!”

“So how does it work?” Suga asked.

“If you see something you like you can click on their picture to see more about them and ultimately, if you like them, you swipe right.  Now that you’re on the app, now your profile will come up for other people and they can swipe right on you and if you and another person both swipe right for each other, then it’s a match!  And you can message people when that happens and get to know each other.  I wouldn’t be too picky because sometimes you just need to start a conversation to really find someone interesting!”

“Huh, that doesn’t seem too bad,” Suga approved, “But what if they’re like a stalker?”

“I mean, I guess you wouldn’t know until you meet them but-”

“Wait, I have to meet them?  They could be a serial killer!”

“Suga, that’s highly unlikely and this is a dating website, not your casual penpal,” Oikawa clarified.

“I don’t know, Oikawa…”

“Just give it a try!  If you don’t like it, delete the app and be done with it, but don’t give up!  Your prince charming could be waiting for you!” Oikawa danced around him dramatically.

“I highly doubt it,” Suga laughed as his roommate continued.

“Suga, suga.  Where for art thou, Suga?  Why dost thou not swipe right on me?”  The setter fake collapsed on Suga’s shoulder.

“Ok, ok!  I’ll try it out,” he gave in.  ‘How bad could it be?’ he thought, ‘I don’t have to meet up with anyone if I don’t want to.’

“Yay!” Oikawa cheered.  He quickly grabbed the other’s phone.  “Now let’s fix up your profile.  Oh, and change your preferences.  Like I said, none of the girls on here are worth it.”  Oikawa went through his friends profile and editing his interests.

“I hope you’re putting accurate stuff in.”

“Of course I am!  Now I’m just adding so pictures.  My god, Suga, don’t you have any cute selfies or something?” Oikawa complained at his dry camera roll.

“Why don’t you upload that one?” He was pointing to a selfie of him and Oikawa at volleyball practice making silly faces, but they were still cute.

“Oh no, Kou-chan, you can’t upload pictures of you with me!  You’re trying to send out the _I’m single_ vibe, not _look at this hot guy next to me!_   Who knows, I could be your boyfriend.  Or they might see me and think I’m you.  They’ll be so disappointed when then meet you and it’s not my beautiful face!”

“I get it,” Suga deadpanned.  Leave it to Oikawa.

After Oikawa deemed Suga’s pictures cute enough, he handed it back to him.  “Go for it my friend!  The world awaits you!  Well, not the whole world.  I set the radius to just around here, so it should just be university people who come up!”

“Ok, sounds good!”

“Get swiping!”  The rest of the walk to the gym was the two of them going through their Tinder’s talking about the people that showed up.  Suga tended to click on every profile and analyze it to its entirety, much to Oikawa’s dismay.

“If he’s cute, just swipe right!” Oikawa fretted.

“Looks aren’t everything!” Suga huffed, “You swipe right for almost everyone!”

“Everyone is just so cute!”

Oikawa tended to swipe right on almost everyone in hopes of getting a lot of matches and conversations started.

“They could be a serial killer!” Suga exclaimed every time.

Eventually Suga came across Oikawa’s tinder and laughed at the content.

“What’s so funny?” Oikawa asked.

“Oh, nothing!” Suga laughed at the kissy faces his roommate was making on his screen now.  “Just someone who has like, ten thousand cheesy pickup lines and aliens all over their profile.”

“Did my Tinder come up?!”

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“Suga, you better swipe right on me, I swear to god.”

“Nah, he ain’t that cute.”

“Suga, you better not-”

Suga swiped left.  “Oops, my finger slipped!”

“Kou-chan, how dare you!  I’m the cutest boy on there!”

“Too late now, it’s gone!”

“I hate you!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The two bickered a bit longer until they reached the gym.  They put their cellular devices away and began with stretches.  They practiced the basics and one would toss to the other and the other would spike it.  Since Suga wasn’t the best setter on the team, he tried to round his skills when he joined the team so he would have a better shot at having more playing time.  His hard work had paid off because he was often one of the first subs they would use.

The two boys went at it for a while until they tired out.  They concluded their practice session with some stretches and a well-deserved water break.   As they finished up, Suga fished out his phone and opened the new Tinder app.  It was becoming a bit addictive; he was very entertained by most of the people that came up.  Oikawa became interested and rested his chin on Suga’s shoulder, also browsing the setter’s phone.

The duo was giggling at one of the profiles when Suga swiped left.  The next person who came up caught Suga’s eye.

“Woah, he’s really…”

“Really what?” Oikawa asked.

“…Handsome.”

“Hm, I do agree, he’s not bad looking.  Who is he?”

“Sawamura Daichi.”  Suga swiftly clicked on his page and went through his tags and pictures. 

“Look, he has dogs!” Oikawa squeaked.   There was a picture of him with a genuine smile on his face as he play-wrestled with two labs; one chocolate and one black.  “This one’s a keeper!”

Suga laughed and swiped through the pictures until he came to one where he wasn’t alone; he was taking a selfie with another guy with narrow green eyes and short spikey hair.  Both of them were smiling from ear to ear.

“Oh, woah, hold up, hold up, HOLD THE FUCK UP!  Who is _that?!”_   Oikawa yanked the phone from Suga’s hands and held it right up to his face.  “Hello hottie!  Look at his friend!”

“But Tooru, they might be an item!  Why else would they put up that selfie of them together?” Suga teased.

“Oh, shush you!  I have to find this man!  Look at his arms!  _Look at them Koushi!_ ”

Suga laughed, “Maybe if we match up, I can get you a date.”

“Really?!” Oikawa said hopefully.

“Who knows?” Suga replied as he took back his phone.  He happily swiped right, but he already missed the smiling face of Sawamura Daichi on his phone screen.

Suga woke up around 10 AM the next day feeling refreshed.  Whenever he exercised, he always felt like he was doing a good deed to his body and woke up feeling on top of the world.  He grabbed his phone and headed to the living room.  Oikawa was eating breakfast in the kitchen and sent him a little wave with his mouth full of Fruit Loops.  Suga waved back and made his way over to the bird cage in the living room that was home to Peaches the Parakeet.

When Suga came to university, he felt he needed someone to keep him company who wasn’t human.  He owned cats when he lived at home, but they couldn’t come with him, so that’s when he adopted Peaches.  Despite her name, Peaches was blue with green feathered accents and gray and white striped wings.  She got her name from her favorite food.  Once, Suga had let the bird out of her cage while he was preparing fruit salad for him and his roommate when he turned around to find her eating only the peaches straight from the bowl.

Suga opened the cage and happily placed the bird on his shoulders.  He cooed kind words too her as he cleaned the cage and prepared her breakfast: peaches and nuts.  After taking care of his pet, he began making his own breakfast.  Oikawa chatted with him as he did.  As Suga was cutting up come potatoes, Oikawa made a comment about his phone.

“Oohh, Kou-chan, you seem to be popular today!”

Curious, Suga went over to see what his roommate was talking about and when he did, he almost had a heart attack.  On the Tinder app he download just yesterday, he was informed that he had 13 match ups and 1 new message.  From Sawamura Daichi.

“Oh my god!  What do I do?!” Suga panicked.

“Wait, what’s wrong?” Oikawa asked.

“It’s him!  The dog guy!”

“Wait, the one with the bara-arms friend?!”

“Yes!”

“Holy shit!  What did he say?!”

“Uh, hold on let me see…”  Body shaking, Suga opened the message.

**_Message from: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Hi!  I just saw that we matched up and thought we could get to know each other!  Hope to talk to you soon! :)_

“Ahh, he seems so sincere!” Oikawa squealed, “Message him back!”

“And say what?”

“Anything!  ‘Nice to meet you!’ or ‘Thanks for messaging me!’ or ‘Lemme get bara-homeboy’s number!’”

“No!”

“Well you have to say _something._   He can see that you read it!”

“Wait, forreal?”

“Yes, now respond to the nice man!”

Suga racked his brains for something to say that didn’t sound desperate or nervous so he quickly typed out something simple.

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Thank you, it nice to meet you, too!_

After he pressed sent, he let out a whine.

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa asked.

“I typed ‘it nice to meet you, too.’  I forgot the s in it!  He’s going to think I’m so stupid.  I’m a _fucking Japanese major!”_

“Oh, he doesn’t know that!  And it’s just social media; no one cares about that stuff anyway!” Oikawa reassured him.

“Well, now what?”

“Just see if he messages back.”

Suga just groaned and threw his head into a pillow.

“Hey, I have work in like ten minutes, but I’ll be back around 6.  Tell me what happens then!”

“Ok, I’ll go grocery shopping too.”

“Alright, see you later!”  With that, Oikawa was out the door, leaving Suga all alone for the majority of the day.  All of a sudden, his phone binged with another message from Sawamura Daichi.  Suga let out a yelp when he saw the name on his screen.

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_I’m so glad you responded!  Hardly anyone wants to message back and actually have a conversation.  So you go to MSU? Btw, you can just call me Daichi.  It’s what everyone calls me._

Suga froze.  ‘I don’t know this person!  He could be a killer or a delinquent he even just said no one ever responds and that’s shady enough to be suspicious but man this guy is good looking and he has dogs what could be better but photos can easily be photoshopped and oh shit he can see I’m reading these.’  Suga typed another simple response.

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Yeah I go to MSU.  I go by Suga._

After rereading his message ten times after he sent it, Suga let out a groan.

“I sound like I don’t care but I don’t want to put a lot of punctuation because then he’ll think I’m desperate!  What the hell, I’m a writer, why is this so hard?!”  He plopped down on the couch and sighed.  “Oh yeah, I remember now.  That’s how writing has always been.  Well, shit.”

Suga finished his breakfast and got ready to go out to the store.  He received another message from Daichi.

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_That’s a really cute name!  What year are you?  I’m a second year and I’m majoring in business._

Suga visibly blushed and typed out an answer.

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_I’m a second year, also.  I’m a Japanese major._

Shit, he never asked.  Suga screamed internally as he threw on a sweater and got his winter coat and scarf.  His conversation with Daichi continued as he walked to the grocery store.

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_That’s really cool!  So do you want to teach it or do you write or something?_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_I’m a writer.  I’m not interested in teaching._

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Wow!  What kinds of things do you write?  Have you had anything published?_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_I’ve had some small works published.  I write all kinds of fiction, honestly.  I also like to write poetry sometimes._

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_That’s so cool!  Maybe I could read some of your works sometime :)_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Maybe, if you want to._

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Of course!_

Suga didn’t know what to say next, as he was a blushing mess in the middles of the cereal aisle.  He didn’t have to luckily, because Daichi messaged him back.

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_You can ask me questions too if you want!  No need to be shy :)_

‘He keeps sending smiley faces and I can’t take it!’ Suga fretted internally.

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Ok, what kinds of things do you like to do?_

Simple enough.

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Well, I like sports!  I used to play volleyball in highschool, but I didn’t join the team here because I didn’t know what my schedule would be like.  But I go to the gym a lot to stay in shape.  I played the trombone for a few years, but I gave that up lol.  Music is great though!  I like to volunteer at animal shelters when I have free time. I love dogs, I have two of them!_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_No way, I played volleyball in highschool too!_

Suga didn’t mention that he still played and that he was on the university team just in case he showed up at practice one day.

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Really?!  No way!  What position?_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Setter_

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_That’s so cool! I was a wing spiker!_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_That’s really cool that we both played volleyball!_

Suga couldn’t believe how perfect Daichi was.  He was a volleyball player and he loves animals and he was so nice.  He was basically perfect.  Almost too perfect.  Suga was still skeptical.  He was keeping up his calm and collected phase up until now but he’d slipped up a little because the volleyball thing, but he planned to regain the high ground.

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_So do you like dogs?_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Eh._

That was a lie.  Suga loved all animals.

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_I’m more of a cat person._

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Oh.   Well, that’s fine!  I really like cats too._

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_That’s good._

Again, Suga was at loss for words to say, but Daichi always kept the conversation going.  The more they talked, the more Suga began to fall for this man who was practically a stranger to him.  Once Suga got home, he fixed himself on the couch and his phone and continued his conversation with Daichi.  Eventually, he told him that he had to leave to go to work, but promised to message him again tomorrow.  Suga sent him a simple farewell, but feeling brave, added a smiley face to the message.

Suga hadn’t felt this giddy in a long time.  He never had a proper relationship; he only went on a few stray dates with some girls and one guy in high school, but he never had this feeling before.  He pulled a pillow to his face and let out a squeal.  He checked the clock and it was only 4:32.  He turned on the TV to distract himself until Oikawa got home, but he was too distracted because couldn’t keep his eyes off of Daichi’s profile picture.

Oikawa strutted into their shared apartment at 6:47 with two salted caramel frappuccino’s in his hands.

“I’m home, Kou-chan!  Sorry I’m late, we got swamped!  And then some bitch tried to tell me there was a hair in her latte and I said, ‘girl, you should be honored that The Great Oikawa Tooru’s hair blessed your drink’s presence!  And then-”

“Ah, I’ve been waiting to tell you what happened!” Suga said while he took his drink from his rambling friend.

“Oh my god, I almost forgot!  Did you talk?”

“We’ve been talking all day, but he had to go to work!”

“And?!”

“Well, he’s going to message me again tomorrow.  I’ll show you the messages!”  Suga handed over his phone to his friend while he sipped his drink.  Oikawa made remarks here and there and when he finished, he applauded him.

“I’m so happy for you!  He’s perfect for you!”

“Well, maybe not perfect…” Suga blushed.

“Suga has a crush~!” his roommate singsonged and danced around him.

“Oh shut up,” Suga teased.

“But you didn’t get any info on his sexy friend!  No fair, Kou-chan!  Share the wealth!”

“Hey, I found him all on my own, find your own.”

“I have been looking!  I went through so much Tinder today, you have no idea!  It’s like he’s not real!  Or just not on social media.  When will I meet this beautiful man?” he threw his hand over his heart.  “When will I be united with my prince?”

Suga just laughed at his roommates antics.  They spent the rest of the evening peacefully until they went to bed.

The next day, Oikawa left for work leaving Suga by himself for the day, so he decided to clean up the apartment.  Around the same time as yesterday, he received a message from Daichi.

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Hi Suga!  Hope you’re doing well today_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Thanks, I hope you are too._

They continued talking just as they were yesterday.  It left Suga with an ever-lingering smile on his face.  He completely forgot that he was supposed to be skeptical of this guy.  Eventually, Daichi brought up a topic that brought up Suga’s walls again.

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Hey Suga, I know it’s only been two days, but I really like you!  Maybe we could meet up for lunch or coffee or something?  If you want to, that is_

Suga gawked at the message and could barely contain his excitement.  Then he remembered that he still didn’t really know this guy, but then again, how else are you going to get to know a person?

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Um, I’m not sure if I want to meet up._

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Oh, I’m sorry!  You can tell me if you don’t like me or if I’m being weird or something_

Now Suga felt bad.  Here Daichi was, being as kind and pure as can be and now he thinks Suga doesn’t like him!

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_No I do like you!  I just feel weird about meeting up with people I meet online…_

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Sorry for asking this, but why’d you sign up for this app if you think that? lol_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_No worries, I honestly didn’t think anyone would message me_

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Seriously?! No way!  If you wouldn’t have said that I’d have thought that you’d be messaging like five other people rn_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_What? No way! I’m not outgoing when it comes to these things!  And I’m pretty boring, honestly._

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_I don’t think you’re boring_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Well thank you_

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_So do you think that maybe you’d wanna meet up eventually?_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Maybe… I’ll think about it._

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_That’s a start!_

After that, their conversations went back to normal, but Suga still felt a little guilty.  He really did want to meet up with Daichi, but what would he do on an actual date with this guy?  He was more nervous about that than him being a stalker or something at this point, but that was still a possibility in the back of his mind.

Eventually Oikawa came home and he told him about his conversation today.

“When are you gonna ask him about his sexy friend?!” Oikawa complained.

“Tooru, how would that be a normal conversation topic? ‘Hey Daichi, by the way, who’s that guy in you’re one picture?  My friend thinks he’s really hot and would probably fuck him against the wall at any given second.”

Oikawa pouted.  “Well, you’re not wrong…”

Suga playfully punched his arm and he laughed.

“But seriously, just meet up with him!  He’s so nice!  You don’t have anything to lose,” Oikawa encouraged.

“But I haven’t been on a date in years!  I don’t have the social skills to go on a decent date,” Suga said sadly.

“It seems like he really likes you, though!  But, I mean, it’s up to you, Suga.  Just don’t miss out on a really great guy just because you’re scared!”  After that, Oikawa retreated to his room leaving Suga to sulk.

‘Maybe someday I’ll get some courage…’

Every day after that, Daichi continued to message him as they continued to get to know each other.  Every day Daichi would ask Suga if he wanted to get lunch or dinner or coffee, anything, but Suga always said he wasn’t ready.  He never pressured him though; he always let it go once he said no.  Though as the days went on, it was getting increasingly harder to say no to the former wingspiker.  After about two weeks of communicating online, Suga finally got the courage to accept Daichi’s offer, but in a different way.

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_So do you want to get coffee or something today?_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Hey, I’ve just been wondering, who’s that guy in your one Tinder photo._

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Oh that’s just my roommate, Iwaizumi.  Why’d you bring that up?_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_I’ll get coffee with you tomorrow if you bring him along._

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_WHAT?!  Are you serious???_

_Wait, you haven’t been using me to get to him have you?!_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Haha no.  It’s just that if you really want to meet up, I’d feel better if it wasn’t just the two of us, you know?  I’ll bring my roommate too and it won’t be awkward._

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_You don’t trust me alone with you? :’(_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_No!  I just haven’t been on a real date in a really long time so I thought this would make it a little easier…_

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Awww Suga!_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_Shut up lol_

**_From: Sawamura Daichi_ **

_Yeah sure I’ll get him to come!  I’m so happy you finally agreed!  So coffee, how about around 11?  Maybe we can get a snack afterwards?_

**_From: Sugawara Koushi_ **

_That sounds perfect :)_

They finalized their plans and sent their farewells; Daichi had to go to work.  Suga was overjoyed about his meeting with the man he’d been talking to for two weeks, but he was also nervous.  When Oikawa came home, Suga immediately pounced.

“Oiks!  I finally did it!  I accepted a date with Daichi!”

“Oh my god, Suga!  I’m so happy for you!” Oikawa brought him in for a hug as they celebrated together.

“Will you help me pick something to wear?”

“Of course!  What kind of roommate would I be if I, The Great Oikawa Tooru, didn’t give my glorious fashion advice to an aspiring lover, like yourself?”  They both laughed and went to Suga’s closet. 

‘Boy, will Tooru be surprised tomorrow!’ Suga thought to himself with a sly smile.

“Kou-chan, I can’t believe you’re taking me to work, of all places, on my day off!” Oikawa complained as he sneezed from the cold.  “Did I really have to walk you to your date?”

“It’s not just my date, Oikawa,” Suga grinned.

“Huh?” 

As they approached the campus Starbucks, Daichi and his spikey haired friend came into view.  Daichi was smiling and waved them over.  Iwaizumi stood there, arms crossed with a neutral look on his face.

Once they could be seen clearly, Oikawa immediately halted them.

“Sugawara Koushi, is that fucking him?!” Oikawa snarled.

“It is!  He’s your prince, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“That’s his name?! Oh… oh my god” Oikawa fumbled for his words.  “I can’t go over there!”

“Yes you can.  Now grow a pair, because I’m the best friend in the world for getting you this date.”

After much coaxing and a few threats, Suga, accompanied by Oikawa, came face to face with Sawamura Daichi.

“It’s so great to finally meet you face to face, Suga!” Daichi said when they approached. 

So many things were going through Suga’s head right now.  ‘Do I shake his hand or go for a hug?  Oh my god, why the fuck did I do this?’ Before he could come up with something to say, Daichi had already pulled him into a hug.

“I-It is, Daichi!” Suga finally managed.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that his roommate had regained his cool and was admiring Suga and Daichi’s moment.  Even Iwaizumi was smiling at them.  Eventually, they broke the hug. They stepped back and Daichi cleared his throat.

“A-Anyway, this is my roommate, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“Sup,” he nodded at the two.

“And this is my roommate, Oikawa Tooru.”

“H-Hey…” Oikawa said shyly, avoiding eye contact.

“Well, let’s go inside and get something to drink, it’s cold out!” Daichi reached for Suga’s hand and he gladly accepted which left Oikawa back with Iwaizumi, who was a blushing mess.  Iwaizumi hadn’t seemed to notice.

As soon as they walked in, some of the baristas recognized Oikawa.

“Hey Tooru!”

“You couldn’t stay away could you?”

Oikawa just laughed and waved shyly at them.

“You know them?” Iwaizumi spoke his first words to him.

The setter jumped a bit and answered. “I work here!”

Suga turned around with a wink.  “We only brought him along for the discount!”

“Wait, are you serious?!” Oikawa cried and they all laughed, leaving him with a faint blush that wasn’t from the cold.

After they got their drinks, Iwaizumi led Oikawa to a table a little bit away from Suga and Daichi so they would have some space, but were still within earshot.  They settled at a table by the window.  It gave a quaint little view of the busy side walk as snow flurries fluttered to the ground.  Daichi easily initiated the conversation just as they had online.  Suga didn’t feel like he needed to lay low or shroud himself when he was with Daichi.  He felt at home, even though he had just met him a few weeks ago.

“Thanks again for agreeing to meet, Suga!” Daichi said with a smile.

“Oh no, the pleasure was mine!”

“So, sorry if this is weird, but… you do like me, right?” he asked hesitantly.

Suga immediately turned three shades redder than before.  Softly he said: “Yeah, I really do.”

Daichi let out a sigh of relief.  “Thank goodness!  I can never tell online what people are really thinking!”

Suga giggled, enjoying this moment.  Everything was perfect; he was on a date with Daichi. It was snowing outside.  He was smiling.  Suga was smiling.  The coffee they were drinking was keeping him warm.  He could hear Oikawa talking to Iwaizumi in the background. (“Look at how cute they are, Iwa-chan!” “What did you just call me?!”)

This moment was just so perfect. 

They ended up talking for hours.  Suga felt a little bad for dragging along the two roommates, but when he turned to look at them, they were talking and making banter with each other.  Oikawa was clearly flirting with Iwaizumi, who looked a bit annoyed, but was also trying to hide a smile from the other.  When it was time they left to their respective homes, they said their goodbyes.

“We should do this again, Suga!” Daichi said, holding the other boys hand.

“We should!  The double date was great, but I think we can go solo next time.”

Daichi laughed.  “I’m actually really glad you suggested bringing Iwaizumi.  He’s kinda lonely, even though he won’t admit it.  And I think he likes your friend.”  They both looked over to see Oikawa teasing the boy about something and Iwaizumi make a smart remark back to him.  They both laughed.  “Maybe we could all play volleyball sometime.”

“Yeah, that would be fun!  You guys could also come watch us play sometime.”

“I thought you didn’t play anymore?”

Oops.

“Oh, uh, well, that was kind of a lie.  I’m on the team here!” Suga rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Daichi asked, not mad, just surprised.

“I didn’t know if you were a stalker or something and I didn’t want you showing up at practices!” Suga defended himself.  Daichi just laughed a pure, good hearted laugh.

“Is there anything else I should know?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, I said I was a cat person right?  Well I am, but I love all animals.  Dogs included.  But I don’t have either, I have a bird.”

Daichi just gaped at him and began to laugh even harder this time.  Suga laughed along with him.  Once they stopped Daichi leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

“I’ll see you again, Suga.”

Suga smiled.  “Definitely!”

They shared one last hug before they went separate ways.  They could still hear their roommates chatter in the background.

“Iwa-chan, where’s my goodbye kiss?”

“Don’t say things like that, Trashykawa!”  But Suga didn’t miss the kiss that Iwaizumi left on Oikawa’s cheek before he parted ways.

Suga walked home with Oikawa as he rambled on about how amazing Iwaizumi was and what not and quietly listened.  Eventually Oikawa stopped talking and noticing the silence.

“You ok, Suga?  You’re really quiet.”

“I’m perfect, Tooru,” he said happily.

“Oohh, someone’s in love~!”

“Hah, yeah,” Suga said softly because nothing could ruin this day and this feeling that would never leave.  All because Sawamura Daichi had made his way into his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Daisuga! This is another idea by Heather and this is also dedicated to him because he drew me Iwaoi and I owe him this aha  
> I'm on tumblr! @thelonelyoboe  
> Have a wonderful day friends! :)


End file.
